Blood Oath
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: As Angel tries to help a group of teens that worship vampires a man from his past resurfaces wanting revenge.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, just love writing for them.

"Blood Oath"

York, England. 1774

The moon was full in the night sky. It illuminated the thick coat of fog covering the streets. A Man and Woman walk into a dark alleyway.

"I don't know why you insisted in us coming to such a dreadful place." The woman said.

"Mary, calm yourself, the night is still young and we have each other. We must be weary though: Creatures of the night are among us." The man said.

"Oh, don't tell me you believe in the rumors." Mary said.

"They stalk their prey at night and drink their victim's blood."

He motioned stalking towards her then began kissing her on the neck from behind.

"Peter, I'm sorry but father will be expecting me soon. I must go." She said as she pushed him back and turned around. She then saw another man step out from the shadows.

"Now what's a sweet lass like you doing in such a dangerous place like this?" Angelus said.

"I warn you. Do not try to have me. I have a brave strong man here to protect me." Mary said as she started to back away.

"And may I ask who is going to be protecting him?"

She turned to see Peter fall to his knees and then to the ground dead. A blonde woman emerged from the fog in front of her.

"Men are so predictable. They follow us around like little puppy dogs. Don't you agree?" Darla asked.

Mary did not respond her Peter was dead. She was terrified she would suffer the same fate. She looked at the woman's face it was horribly disfigured. She had long fangs and bright yellow eyes.

"I believe the poor dear is in shock. Perhaps you can relieve her of that." Darla said talking to Angelus.

"I'd be happy to."

His face changed from a normal human face to that of a demon's. His fangs pierced through the skin on her neck and he began to drink. He felt the warm blood as it went down his throat. He listened to the beat of her heart and waited just before death. Then he slit his own wrist and made her drink. Suddenly a horse drawn carriage barreled down into the alleyway. A group of man jumped out with crosses in hand. They waved them in front of the two vampires until they fled. A younger man who appeared to be the leader of this attack group walked up to the young girl's body. She was just minutes away from death.

"Help me."

The man pulled out a crossbow from underneath his coat.

"I will give you eternal rest for eternal darkness." The man said as he aimed and shot her in the heart. She yelled out in pain then slowly began turning into dust.

One of the men from his group spoke up.

"Why didn't you help her?" He asked.

Then man walked up to look him in the face.

"You're new aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything."

"If you stay with us long enough you will soon realize I did help her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus and Darla ran through the streets as fast as they could. The reached their safe house about a few hours later.

"I told you it was a bad idea coming back to England. Now Holtz has found us again we must leave soon." Angelus yelled out.

"You really must calm down. There has been no word of Holtz for months. People believe that he is dead. England is safe again."

"Oh really than what would you call those men earlier." Angelus asked.

"They were scared little boys with crosses." Darla said.

"We should have stayed and fought, I'm looking forward to killing Holtz. The last time he had me captured he insulted my manhood." Angelus said with anger.

"Yes quite literally too, he will be dealt with soon enough if he is still out there." Darla said as she stroked the back of his head. The sun was just rising as Angelus and Darla slept together.

"Good thing I am a fast healer." Angelus said as he held her down and began vigorously kissing her.

"It truly is my Dear, Dear boy. It truly is."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel, Doyle, and Cordelia walked through the endless passageways of the sewers underneath the city of Los Angelus. Doyle had a vision of a boy being attacked by a demon. Doyle had told him that the boy's name was Max and he was fifteen years old. Angel was equipped with a sword; Doyle with an ax; and Cordelia with a crossbow.

Angel followed the boy's scent through the tunnels until they reached the demons lair. Max was on the floor hiding under a table. The demon did not seem to notice or even care for that matter. He was too busy feeding his kittens. He had a cage with about twenty kittens sitting in a basket. Suddenly six vampires came out of nowhere. They surrounded the demon and battered him with punches. It retaliated by sending two of them into the air. Angel and the gang quickly joined the battle.

"Doyle, Go get Max." Angel yelled.

Doyle crouched down to avoid being seen and made his way to the child.

"Hey kid, come on." Doyle said with no response from Max, who was frozen in fear. Doyle then got knocked back by a vampire. He sailed through the air knocking into Angel. One vampire got behind the demon and broke its neck. Then they turned their attention towards the boy. Angel jumped in knocking two down. Cordelia fired her crossbow killing one vampire running towards Max. One vampire headed towards Angel as he did a back flip and staked the demon in the heart from behind. His face changed to show the demon within. Cordelia quickly reloaded, shot again and missed hitting one in the leg. This gave Angel the time to kill him. The leader of the group of vampires grabbed Max and started backing up.

"You move any closer I'll kill him." He said as he back over Doyle's body and fell on top of a wooden table. It shattered into pieces and one lodged into the vampire's heart and reduced him to ashes. Max then saw Angel's vamped out face and ran away in terror. Angel got Doyle back on his feet. Doyle looked around and noticed that all the demons were dead.

"Well looks like mission accomplished then. Good fight." Doyle said.

"Yes I was very impressed with you being knocked out on the floor." Cordelia said as she walked towards the demon's corpse.

It was covered with thick blue fur and had two small horns protruding from each side of its chin.

"So what should we put him down as in our case files since I couldn't find him on the website?" Cordelia asked.

"Well he is big, blue and furry." Doyle said.

"Ok, so Big Blue Furry thing, we all agree then?" Cordelia asked looking around at her friends in silence.

"Let's go." Angel commanded.

"Wait, I kind of feel bad for him. He had cats and took good care of them. That can't make him all bad. Maybe under that gross exterior lies a soft kind heart. That makes him a lot like you, Angel." Cordelia said.

"Cordelia, did you just compare me to a Big, Blue Furry thing?"

"Well she does have a point man. Usually when people first meet you, the whole Grrrrrr thing scares them off but if someone really gets to know you, you're just a big softie." Doyle said.

"I don't Grrrrrrr and besides I don't think he was keeping the cats as pets. Angel said as he gestured over to a pile of cat bones. Cordelia looked down at them in horror.

"CATS? He ate cats? And to think I was feeling sorry for him.

Doyle looked down on the table and found a deck of playing cards. He realized exactly was the cats were for.

"Kitten Poker." Doyle said.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"Instead of playing for money they play for kittens and then usually eat their winnings."

"That's horrible. How do you know about this anyway?" Cordelia asked.

"Well back before I got the visions I did odd jobs, any job I could find. I delivered a box of kittens to a bar one time the bartender took them into the back. I followed him and saw demons playing for them." Doyle explained.

"Doyle!!!! I can't believe you would do that."

"You know it's more of a roar really, definitely not a grrrrrr." Angel said.

"I really need new friends!" Cordelia said with a sigh.

"And leave us to do all the fighting?" Doyle asked.

"You didn't even do any fighting! You just laid there." Cordelia rebutted.

"Hey I'll have you know that I strategically planned getting knocked out."

"Guys can you stop fighting we really should look for Max he could still be in danger." Angel said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max ran as fast as he could down the streets of L.A. He kept seeing the faces in his head, the faces of the vampires that attacked him. It brought back memories of his parent's deaths. He was just eleven years old when vampires murdered his Mom and Dad. He had just barely escaped getting killed that night. Max turned into a dark alley when he was halfway to his place. A noise from behind caught his attention. He looked to see a man dressed all in black walking behind him.

"Hello, Max." The stranger said.

"How do you know my name?" Max said with caution.

"I know a lot about you. About your parents, how for four years you have been trying to understand with they were taken from you. I can help you understand, Max."

"What do you know about them?" Max yelled.

"I will tell you in time, just take my hand."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

Vampires came from behind Max and grabbed him. The Man dressed in black began to lead them through the streets.

"Where are you taking me?" Max said as loud as he could.

"Home."


	3. Chapter 3

London, England 1752

Mason Bradford sat alone at the local pub. He spent most of his nights there now. He was just downing his 10th drink when a man sat down next to him.

"I believe you have had enough Mr. Bradford." The man said as he took the drink from his hand.

"How do you know my name?" Mason questioned.

"I've read some of your work."

"Really? So what does a Demon Hunter want with a scientist?" Mason asked.

"So you've heard of me."

"Yes the Great Daniel Holtz. If you ask me there's nothing great about you. Those two demons you have been chasing are still out there. You're just a pathetic Old man with delusions of grandeur." Mason shouted.

Holtz flick his wrist and a knife came out from under his sleeve. He grabbed Mason from behind and pressed the knife against his throat.

"This pathetic old man could kill you where you stand before you could life a finger. Now do I have your attention?" Holtz asked as he withdrew the blade from Mason's throat. Mason nodded in fear.

"Are you a man of God Mr. Bradford?" Holtz asked.

"I am a man of science."

"I hardly see a man before me at all, I see a coward. One that can't face his own demons let alone real ones. What if I told you I could help you find them?" Holtz said.

"Find who?" Mason asked.

"The demons that killed your wife and unborn child."

"Then I would gladly kill them myself."

"I lead a group of men that are like you. We will help you but first you must be trained." Holtz said as he watched Mason get another drink.

"Mr. Bradford I have little tolerance for drunkards. If you want my help you must be sober."

England 1753

Mason Bradford was about to begin the fight of his life. Since he had begun training with Holtz he had only practiced fighting techniques with humans. Now he was up against his first vampire. Holtz had chained the demon to the wall in front of him.

"Now, Mr. Bradford look at your opponent. Tell me what you see."

"I see a lowly creature that needs to be destroyed." Mason said with hatred.

"No what you see is power. He hast it you don't."

"With all do respect I'm the one with the sword." Mason said.

"Power does not come from the weapon but from the force behind it. Release him."

The demon was unchained. He still had the face of a human but Mason could see through it. He knew the darkness that was beneath. The demon charged Mason who easily dodged and slashed its back. In retaliation it kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground but quickly returned to his feet. Mason rushed towards the demon and stabbed it in the chest. Its face suddenly changed. Mason suddenly could see the murder of his wife all over again. He could hear her scream his name. Before he knew it the vampire had him by the throat, its grip growing tighter and tighter by the second. Mason struggled then gave up. He waited for death to come, waited to se his beloved wife. The pressure around his neck suddenly ceased. Holtz was standing over him stake in hand.

"Do not let your wife's death stun you into submission. Use it to fight. You well have your vengeance Mr. Bradford." Holtz said.

"When?" For months now I have been training with you and you have yet to tell me who killed my wife. When shall I draw their blood?" Mason yelled.

"Soon, Mason very soon."


End file.
